


Never Enough Blankets

by ReubenLack



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReubenLack/pseuds/ReubenLack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HideKane pillow-fort fluff; i.e., how do you get Kaneki to smile? TG Exchange gift for kanekistentacles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Enough Blankets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlayerEnfiniti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerEnfiniti/gifts).



> Gift for tumblr user KANEKISTENTACLES! Please enjoy! <3

To say Kaneki faced challenges was the understatement of the century. Every day, he sought to find new information about the things that had happened to him, curious to find both the motivations compelling such darkness or why it was allowed in the first place. But, if Hide knew anything about his best friend, it was that this hard life necessitated some escape. Having a refuge, a place of comfort and love he could leave that rough world for, even if temporarily, was an amazing blessing. For these weekends, it was Hide’s _sole responsibility_ to ensure Kaneki wasn’t just happy, but was relaxed and enjoyed himself.

As usual, he was struggling.

Hide had laid out a wonderful pillow fort, complete with huge cushions from the couch and some of the softest blankets that exist to mankind. His white-haired friend was curled up in what must have been four layers, head at a slight angle from the way Hide had laid the pillows against the couch. He walked over, huge grin ever-present, and decided to sit on Kaneki’s legs. The half-ghoul had been groaning all afternoon, so Hide had to go into overdrive to get him happy again.

“Hey,” he said quietly, as if he wasn’t sitting on the other’s ankles.

“Hide… get off meeeee...,” he breathed out, eyes half-lidded with exhaustion.

“No can do, Kaneki. You know the deal. You can’t bring any of that ghoul craziness in here… though it is interesting… just, come on, give me a smile! I’m sure you must absolutely _love_ the blankets!” The poor half-ghoul gave him a quick grunt, struggling weakly to push Hide off his feet. If Kaneki truly wanted to, he could easily have thrown the blonde boy into the ceiling; such actions are, however, not very conducive to productive relationships.

“Just let me sleeeeeep…” Hide chuckled, still refusing to get off the other. He slid further up his legs, placing his hands at either side of the cocoon-ghoul, radiant smile threatening to burn Kaneki’s grumpiness off.

“You’re not gonna sleep! You’re just gonna sit here and whine and whine all day. Well, you know what, Kaneki? I’m not having it. You’re too cool of a person to just lay here without anyone keeping you company. Now, it’s up to you. I can sit on you like this all day…” Hide couldn’t help but laugh again. “Or… I can get some more blankets and wrap myself right next to you.” If he folded his arms, he’d fall right on top of his friend; so, instead, he opted to press his forehead down on the Kaneki’s. Still, no smile.

“You’re being really annoying, Hide,” Kaneki said with an all-too-serious expression. “You know, I could throw you across the room and cut you open if I wanted.” He must have expected Hide to be worried at the possibility, but it was so ridiculous (and unlike the half-ghoul) that the blonde couldn’t control himself. His hands slipped out from under him and he landed on top of the other’s chest, laughing hysterically.

“Hahaha, you really—haha, oh my God, Kaneki, I- you almost had me there! Haha!”

By now, Hide had rolled off the other, finding himself just a foot or so away, but still close by, to his friend. For Kaneki’s part, he lifted himself up (which itself was a slight strain considering all the blankets he was trapped in). He looked confused.

“Hah, come on, Kaneki, you’ve said that _every time_ I’ve annoyed you!” Hide had finally calmed down, though his chest was still heaving slightly from the intense laughter.

The white-haired boy leaned his head back down with the faintest of smiles on his face. Of course, Hide noticed this immediately.

“Oh? What’s this, Kaneki Ken, the scariest ghoul in all the wards of Tokyo is… smiling? This is unprecedented! Stay tuned, folks, we’ll have more on this exciting development right after this break!”

Hide jumped on the opportunity to make that smile bigger. Literally.

The blonde got up on his feet and plopped right back down on his ghoul friend, hands working to remove some of the fabric that obscured his face so there’d be no hiding it. Kaneki tried again to push him off, but to no avail (he wasn’t really trying anyway).

“Hide! Dude, c’mon, haha, this isn’t—this isn’t fair!”

“Isn’t fair?” Hide said, enormously ecstatic that Kaneki was nowfull-on _laughing_. “I thought you were a ghoul? Ohhh, I think I get it. You’re one of those vegetarian ghouls.”

Kaneki snorted.

“Vegetarian? Haha, there aren’t any vegetarian ghouls. We all have to have meat.”

“Hmm, I’m not so sure,” Hide said, pressing their noses together and looking right in Kaneki’s eyes. “You seem to be pretty different. After all, you haven’t thrown me against the wall yet.”

“You might be right,” he replied, now deciding to wrap his arms around Hide’s sides. “Or not. Looks like you’re trapped, Hide.”  His grip wasn’t at all tight around him; indeed, if he truly wanted, Hide could easily have squirmed his way out.

“Noooooo, trapped! Oh, God, I’m trapped by the vegetarian ghoul who smiles! Someone, someone please save me!” he cried out, matching his works with a pantomime of trying to push Kaneki’s arms off. If anything was true, it was that Hide was one fantastic actor.

“You’re a goner. You know what they say… a ghoul never lets a victim get away.”

Hide understood the implication immediately. Matching his friend’s gesture, he wrapped his arms up and around the other’s back, smile now pressed against the other’s chest.

“So… does that mean you’re finally willing to cuddle with me?” he asked, fingers now carding gently through Kaneki’s amazing white hair.

“You don’t have a choice,” the half-ghoul replied with a chuckle, doing the same with Hide’s golden locks.

“Well, I guess I’ll need to get us some more blankets then, huh.”

Kaneki considered the thought for a moment, and then nodded silently. “I guess you will.”

With that, Hide brought his face down into the crook of Kaneki's neck, enjoying the feeling of warmth that radiated off the other's body. Perhaps... there wasn't a need for extra blankets after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had more time to make this longer, kanekistentacles! I still hope you got a smile from it :)


End file.
